Field
The disclosure relates to air oxidation haircolor compositions and methods of using the same, including a method for gradually coloring hair, a method for simultaneously cleansing and gradually coloring hair, a method for simultaneously conditioning and gradually coloring hair, and a method for cleansing, conditioning and gradually coloring hair.
Related Background Art
Permanent (or oxidation) hair coloring products constitute the majority of hair coloring formulas used in modern times. These products have the ability to change the color of gray or pigmented hair, as they permanently alter the hair's natural coloration. Reapplication occurs as new hair growth becomes noticeable. Oxidation hair dyes are normally sold in the form of a two-component kit. One container comprises an alkaline composition with oxidation dyes and an appropriate vehicle. The other container comprises a developer composition that utilizes an oxidizing agent, usually hydrogen peroxide. The two compositions are mixed immediately prior to application to the hair. The alkaline pH of the resultant mixture causes the hair shaft to swell, allowing the dye precursors to penetrate into the cortex of the hair. These dye precursors are then oxidized and combine to form larger molecules. These larger molecules contain a significant level of conjugated double bonds, hence producing a colored product that is visible from the exterior of the hair. After an appropriate development time during which the composition dwells on the hair, the mixture is rinsed from the hair. The color of the hair is then permanently altered. Depending upon the pH of the mixture and the strength of the developer, these systems can either have the capability to simultaneously lighten the hair's natural pigment and deposit color, or to just deposit color. The so-called “deposit only permanent colors” have played a minor role in retail women's products marketed in the past 30 years, but have a significant share of the professional market. They also make up the majority of men's hair colorants sold today.
Attempts have been made to replace or eliminate the harsh developer portion of oxidation dye products. Several advancements involve the use of enzymes or solutions of chlorites as replacements to hydrogen peroxide. These systems still require two separate components that are mixed immediately prior to application. Although these alternative formulas are milder and reduce damage to the hair, they do not offer any great advantages in relation to improved convenience, messiness, ease of use or color delivery. However, the air oxidation dyes or auto oxidation hair dyes, as they are called, eliminate the need for the addition of a developer and a mixing step. As the name implies, these compositions rely on atmospheric oxygen for color development. No mixing is required. Formulas containing these dyes are conventionally applied to the hair by using leave-in formulations that are removed the following day by traditional cleansing methods. Full color coverage is then permanently imparted.
The first practical applications of this technology are discussed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,920,384, 4,054,413, 4,529,404 and 4,297,098. Traditional primary dye intermediates were combined with dye couplers that had a high degree of electron donating groups on the aromatic ring. The most popular of these couplers include: 1,2,4-trihydroxybenzene, 2,4,5-trihydroxytoluene, and pyrogallol. These dye intermediates may be included within a vehicle that contains styling properties and can be delivered from an aerosol can in the form of a foam. The aerosol container also affords an anaerobic environment to preserve the stability and hence efficacy of the formula. The product is then left in the hair until it is removed, generally about one or two days later. Full color coverage is then provided.
However, there have not been any truly successful attempts in finding a means of gradually coloring hair; in other words, a means to gradually develop color build-up on the hair a little at a time upon multiple applications, so that hair coloring is less noticeable day by day to others. Until recently, lead acetate compositions were the only effective means of accomplishing this coloration. These types of products develop and maintain partial gray coverage.
Also, while there are products that can be used to shampoo, thicken, regrow and/or condition and impart a permanent hair color, these products do not accomplish their goal via application of a single composition. For example, these products employ consecutive treatment formulas (see e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 6,758,867) and/or, more specifically, require a shampoo or cleanser with typical oxidation dye intermediates at high pH, which is applied to the hair and removed, followed by a conditioner or, after treatment at an acidic pH, an oxidizer, such as hydrogen peroxide, to develop the color.